


Alive

by nostalgia



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Other, sex between alien and spaceship only she's a woman as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgia/pseuds/nostalgia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleep doesn't come naturally to her, so it's her thief's job to point out that the confused floppy feeling is tiredness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive

Sleep doesn't come naturally to her, so it's her thief's job to point out that the confused floppy feeling is tiredness. She finds herself a room, remembers that a bed is supposed to be _soft_ , and she stands awkwardly before it trying to work out what she's supposed to do.

“You should change,” he tells her from the doorway.

She looks down at her new body. “I can't. This casing only has one outer shell.”

He laughs and steps into the room. “I meant your clothes. Those come off, you know.”

“Oh. Of course.” She runs her hands over the dress. “How?”

He turns her round and unzips the dress at the back. “We'll get you something more practical in the morning.”

She likes having him so close. “Your hands usually shake when you do this,” she says, interested.

He stops with his hands at the base of her spine. “You've watched me?”

“I always watch you. I have to keep you safe.” She smiles. “You know, the first time I saw you in bed with a woman I thought she was killing you.”

He slips the dress off her shoulders, helps her tug it down her body until it spills past her legs. She steps out of the pooled fabric. “The poor girl,” she says, looking down at the abandoned dress. “I don't want anyone calling me Idris,” she decides. “That's her name and I'm not her.”

“We can't keep calling you Sexy.”

“Whyever not?”

“Because that's not a proper name.”

“You know all about names, don't you, Doctor?”

“Point taken,” he says with a small smile.

She lifts her arms. “Are you taking the rest of this off me?”

“First we should find you something to wear in bed. Ooh, how about some blue pyjamas?”

“Hmm,” she says. She follows him to the wardrobe, opens it to a selection of her occupants' clothing. “I want to wear this,” she says, picking out a shirt.

“Isn't that mine?”

“Yes,” she says. “Don't you want me to wear it?”

“It won't fit. You've got... curves.”

She looks down at herself. “I can fit into anything I want.”

The Doctor shakes his head. “Not any more. Humanoid bodies don't change shape so easily.”

She chooses something else, a long black satin affair. “Can I wear this, then?”

He touches it with a frown. “Whose is that?”

“River left it here.”

He looks at her. “River's never stayed on the TARDIS.”

“She will.” He opens his mouth to ask and she silences him with a finger on his lips. “Spoilers, Sweetie.” She giggles. “I like her. She knows how to touch me.”

“You unfaithful minx,” he says without meaning it. He kisses her shoulder and then stops suddenly, pulling away. “Sorry.”

She tilts her head. “I liked that.”

He pulls at her hand and she turns to face him. “You need to go to sleep,” he tells her.

“Are you frightened?” She closes the space between them. “Idris had lovers, I know what to do.”

“I don't think it would be appropriate.”

She pokes at his chest. “You always say that. You say it and then you do the killing thing with them anyway. You only protest to make yourself feel better about getting involved.”

“Are you my TARDIS or my therapist?”

She turns again, pulls her hair to one side. “This scaffolding can come off, can't it?”

“It's a corset, and yes.”

“Go on, then.”

He unfastens the ties and starts tugging at the loops. “I hate these things. Tomorrow we'll get you measured for a nice supportive bra.”

“You're still not shaking.”

He shrugs as he frees her from her corset. “I live inside you, we're telepathically connected, this is hardly on the same scale of intimacy.”

“But still, you're very relaxed.” She reached a hand round between them before he can stop her. “And you're aroused,” she says, quite happily.

“That's just-”

“I can hear your hearts, Doctor.”

He drops the corset to the floor. “I don't think we should -”

She kisses him, partly to prove her point and partly because she's curious. It never seemed like something that could be that interesting, but then she's never had nerve-endings before. She liked kissing them in the other universe, so why not in this one?

“Well?” he asked, leaning his forehead against hers.

“It makes my internal dimensions feel strange. A good strange.” She touches his mouth. “I think kissing is one of my very favourite things.”

He moves his mouth to her neck, licks along the ridges of her ear. She shivers. “I think I'm aroused,” she says, and to her surprise he laughs. “What?”

“You say things... no, I like it. I like it a lot. It's very you.” He moves back and rests his hands on her hips. “I used to pretend you could talk to me, when I was lonely or sad. We had entire imaginary conversations.” He blushes. “I know that's stupid, but it made me feel better.”

“Now we can talk,” she says, “whenever we want to. And we can kiss,” she adds, “I think we should kiss at least every day.”

He helps her from the last of her clothes and then, after a moment's pause, shrugs off his jacket. She puts her hands on his chest, begins struggling with the buttons on his shirt.

“Buttons are ridiculous,” she says as his hands take over from hers. She tugs his braces from his shoulders, impatient.

She laughs with a hand over her mouth when he takes his trousers off. “I'm sorry,” she says, “but that thing is absurd.”

“Oi!”

“You can't blame me for your inferior design concepts.” She reaches out with a hand and he sighs. “Do you like that?”

“Do you promise not to laugh if I say yes?”

She lets go of him and climbs onto her new bed, slipping under the covers. She tries for seductive. “Our docking ports are compatible now.”

He gets into bed and says “It's a bit off-putting when you put it like that.”

“Don't you want me?” she asks with a pretended pout.

“Of course I do, you daft old thing.” He kisses her neck again, working his way down her body until she's gasping and calling his name, his real name, the one he never had to tell her.

He has his mouth between her legs when she shudders and grabs a handful of his hair. “I think I'm having an orgasm,” she gasps.

“You don't have to announce it.”

She settles finally, pulls him up across her body. “I want more of those. If you don't give me more of those I shall be very cross.” She lifts her legs and traps him between her thighs. “You can have one, too, because I love you.”

“Thanks,” he says mildly. He pushes forwards and into her, watching her carefully. “I'm not hurting you, am I?” he asks with concern when she closes her eyes.

“No, it's just different. It's like... it's like slipping into the vortex, but the other way round.”

“I'll assume that's a good thing,” he says, sliding further into her. She shifts her hips and pulls a groan from his lips.

“I told you I know what to do,” she says smugly. She reaches up and brushes his hair from his eyes. “You're very beautiful,” she tells him.

He kisses her and they move together, over and over, brand new and the same as always. She wants to try everything, and he lets her, could never complain about her wanting to explore.

When they part finally she rests her head on his chest and listens to his hearts slowing to their normal rhythm. “I like being alive,” she says. Then she realises something. “I'll wear out before you do.”

“Shush,” he says, “don't spoil it.”

“But then you'll be alone again.”

“I'm used to it,” he says.

“Oh, but you shouldn't be.” She lifts her head to look at him. “I'll think of something. I'm very clever, you know.”

He takes her hand and kisses it. “Almost as clever as I am.”

She laughs, and he laughs, and the other part of her spins contentedly in space. “I'm glad I stole you,” she says.

“Go to sleep, Sexy,” he says, and they wrap around each other, same as always and so very different.


End file.
